


Gusting

by captainbowties



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Underage Kissing, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbowties/pseuds/captainbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13-year-old YJ!Dick has never been kissed. Wally sees this as a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusting

“So she just whips out the tongue! No warning, no nothing!” Wally ended his story with a proud smirk as Dick erupted with familiar, high-pitched laughter, falling backward to lay on the bed next to his friend. 

“Dude, that’s disgusting!” Dick managed through his giggles. Wally raised an eyebrow, turning onto his side to look his best friend in the eyes. Or… sunglasses, anyway. Wally could never figure out why the younger boy insisted on wearing them, even when it was just them. It wasn’t like Dick’s identity was a mystery to him anymore. Bat-Rules, apparently, didn’t follow rules of logic.

Wally kept staring at Dick, unsure of what he should make from what he’d said. “Disgusting? Rob, have you ever used tongue before? I mean… it’s kind of awesome.” A blush immediately formed across those tan cheeks, and Wally knew he’d hit some kind of nerve.

“Well, I-… Of course I’ve used tongue! It was-… it was a joke,” he muttered, way too defensive for the statement to carry any sort of weight. His bottom lip caught between his teeth, like it usually did when he was lying, and Wally found himself staring just a bit too long.

“Liar.” He smirked. “I bet you’ve never even been kissed.” Dick’s blush darkened, and Wally knew he was right. He leaned over his friend, pinning his small wrists under his hands. “Want me to show you?”

He could see Dick’s breath catch in his throat before he nodded, hesitantly, his head pausing in its movements. But he nodded nonetheless. Wally reached up to pull Dick’s sunglasses off, watching as he blinked his baby blue eyes in the sudden light. He couldn’t help but allow his gaze to linger on the beautiful boy underneath him before bending down to capture his full lips between his own.

Dick gasped into the kiss even though he’d obviously been expecting it, unresponsive for a fraction of a second before he returned the kiss, moving his lips the same ways that Wally was. He was clearly a fast learner. Wally let the kiss stay innocent for another moment or two, relishing the feeling of it a bit more than he expected to, before he parted his lips a bit more, teasing his tongue against Dick’s bottom lip in a silent request. Dick’s baby-soft lips parted after a moment, allowing Wally to deepen the kiss as much as he wanted. He did so without another second’s thought, letting his tongue dance with Dick’s unexperienced one. He pulled away after another few minutes of exploring each other’s mouths. 

“Verdict?” Wally asked with a breathless grin.

“Gusting. Definitely gusting.” Dick blinked, pupils blown wide. Wally couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
